Young Love
by bballgyrl50
Summary: Can't say to much because it would give it away. Determination and love go a long way. (Jack and Sam)


Ok new story please review!

* * *

He watched as she swung back and forth on the swing at the school playground. His friends urged him to go play kickball with them but he turned them down. Kids laughed and ran around getting out all their stored energy before returning to class. He continued to stare transfixed at how she could so easily get so high. She would jump off, blonde pigtails flying, and land in the dirt then quickly stop the swing from moving and get back on only to do it all over again. 

"Girls have cooties!" Hist friend said to him.

"Not this one!" He countered.

"Whatever. Will you please come play with us. We are losing the game and you can kick the best!"

"Not right now Joe. I have to do something."

Joe left quietly knowing that he would never convince his friend.

The boy made his way across the playground to the girl who was wiping the dirt off her blue jean overalls.

"Whatcha doin'?" The boy asked.

"Flyin'" She replied getting back on the swing.

Suddenly the boy was on the ground in front of her. He grabbed her hand with both of his.

"Samantha Carter will you marry me?"

"You must have an alien in your brain Jack O'Neill. I told you my daddy don't like me going off and marrying people especially weird ones!"

"I'm not weird!"

"Really? What's my middle name?"

"Grace"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue"

"What's my most favorite thing in the whole entire world"

"Your picture of you mom and dad and the new bike you got for your birthday."

"See you are weird! Not even my best friend knew that stuff. Besides I'm going to marry George Clooney!"

"He's old! I'm seven like you are."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You should marry me!"

"Forget it O'Neill. I'm marrying George Clooney!" Sam jumped off the swing and ran to meet up with her friends.

Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She laughed with her friends in the back of the bus about something that happened at lunch. The bus came to a halt a short while later. He waited for her to walk pas him before joining her as they made their way down the crowded aisle of the school bus.

"So what's up?" He asked as they walked down the road to their homes.

"Not much. You?" She asked.

"Same."

He watched as the wind gently blew her golden blonde hair away from her face before curling back around her neck. They stopped at the white picked fence of her house.

"Well, I'll see you later." She opened the gate to the house.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. The boy bent down on one knee all the while still holding her hand. "Samantha Grace Carter will you marry me?"

Sam practically burst out laughing.

"Jack O'Neill we are only in the 5th grade. I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend. Do you really think that my parents would let me marry someone especially if that person is you."

"If I got permission would you?"

"I'm still going to marry George Clooney."

"But Sam-"

"Jack, I'll call you in an hour. Maybe we, including Daniel, T, and Janet, can go to the park if my brother drives. Alright?"

Jack nodded solemnly and slowly walked the next block to his house.

He watched as she stepped on every arrow in time with the beat.

"Winner!" The dancing game said as she finished the last set of arrows perfectly. That was her ninth win after nine competitors.

"Do you want to play?" His girlfriend asked. He smiled as she brushed away her loose blonde hair.

"Nah...Go see if you can beat her!" He watched as she made her way to the Dance Dance Revolution game.

Several minutes later the game was over.

"Winner!" The game chimed. That made ten for ten. The blondes stepped down. The one he had been watching all night made her way to the vending machine.

"Great game!"

"Thanks,"she took a swig of her coke, "but I owe it all to you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you've been a great help!"

"Can we take a step outside?" He asked gesturing to the door.

The girl nodded and quickly followed him outside.

The night arid was warm signaling that summer was almost here. Slowly they made their way down the sidewalk. Streetlights illuminated driveways and streets. The moon glowed above in the sea of stars.

"So did you bring me out here to tell me something or did you just fancy a stroll?"

The boy stopped her. He grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee.

"Samantha Grace Carter will you be my wife?"

"Wow thought of asking it differently this year Jack O'Neill? I'm impressed but you see there is only one problem with this. Well actually there are a few. First we are only 15 years old. Second you have a girlfriend and I'm saving myself for George-"

"Clooney! I know! But I love you Samantha!"

"See there's another problem. You don't love me. Hec! You don't even love Sarah. It's just some silly high school crush. You'll get over it. Now if you don't mind it's a school night and I have a basketball game tomorrow. You might want to check on Sarah though. She looked a little winded after I beat her!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Man he loved that girl.

The wind gently tossed her hair back and forth as she sat on the swing. He watched as her blue eyes wandered up to the night sky scanning for stars she knew looking for one in particular. The one he had given her on her 17th birthday. Any other girl would have found it cheesy but not her. He knew her better than anyone. Even her past boyfriends. He continued to watch her. It had been 23 years ago tonight when he had given her that star. Her eyes had grown impossibly bigger when they read the certificate. Yep, that had been one of the best nights of his life. Just seeing her so happy after the death of her mother it made him feel good.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked walking up to her.

"Nothin'. You?"

"Same."

They both nodded and turned back to the sky. Several moments later he turned back to her. He gathered her hands in his and knelt down on his knee eve thought it protested loudly.

"Samantha Grace Carter ever since I met you I knew I loved you even though you denied it. I have never stopped loving you. Will you marry me?"

"Jack O'Neill you are one of the most persistent guys I know. Of course I'll marry you but on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Don't tell anyone that you asked me to marry you 33 times!"

"Deal!"

Andrew O'Neill came into the kitchen looking very glum.

"Honey what's wrong?" His mother asked.

"Some girl said I was weird and had an alien in my brain."

"Why would she say something like that?"

"I kind of...asked her to marry me."

Samantha Carter-O'Neill couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Andy, if your anything like your father that girl you asked to marry may just become your wife. In about 33 years." She added the last part quietly before laughing again and turning back to her peanut butter and pickle sandwich she had made for herself and the next addition to the O'Neill family.

Fin

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
